


I Am Not What I Am

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: Sometimes we are not who we really are.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 42





	I Am Not What I Am

On my eighteenth birthday happened something that changed my entire life cardinally.

I was in heat.

I guess, I should start from the beginning. My name is Im Changkyun (actually, my real surname is Lee, but in my fake ID it's written Im, so I like it the most. Don't think, I love my family.) and I am an alpha. Well, I thought so.

I have an older — not by much — brother, Lee Jooheon, here, he's exactly the true alpha. I even feel sorry to my parents a little, especially to my mum. She thought that both of her sons will be alphas, but then I was born. I'm sorry mum, you gave birth to a pickle.

Of course, everyone was shocked by the turn of events, including me. My whole world was literally turned upside down. And all because of a stupid medical mistake. 

In short, I wasn't happy about it at all, because I had no idea what to do. And this unpleasant aspect of my life was not revealed in the most pleasant way.

I was sitting in class and calmly taking notes, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. It was like someone plunged a thousand knifes in me.

I decided to bravely endure until the end of the lesson because there was very little left, but then my classmates began to look at me, and the pain increased. And then I understand that something was wrong. Rather, I understand _what exactly_ was wrong.

My friend Kihyun turned to me.

"Changkyun, are you okay?" he whispered.

_No, I'm fucking not._

I shook my head, quickly gathered my things, and silently got up and left, hoping for the generosity and understanding of the teacher.

Through the pain I went into the toilet and locked myself inside one of the cabins. I must smell like a mile away right now, and I'm well aware of what the alphas can do to omega in heat.

The pain became unbearable, and my eyes stung with tears. With trembling hands, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number I had memorized.

"Yes?" answered on the other side concerned voice. I don't usually call at this hour.

"Jooheon," I almost wept. "It hurts... It hurts so much... Take me away from here..."

"Kyunnie? What happened?"

"Just take me away, hyung... I'm in the toilet on the first floor... I'm begging you, please, hurry up..." 

"I'll be in five minutes," and he disconnected.

I curled up on the toilet seat, closed my eyes, and tried to think of something to take my mind off the pain.

_Jooheon. His eyes, his lips, his hands... I want to feel his lips on mine so bad, I want to feel his strong arms, pulling me closer. Wait, what?_

The pungent smells of lilac and citrus that rushed into my mind pulled me out of my skin-crawling thoughts and made me hold my breath.

"Who is here, mmm?" the first voice drawled. 

No, not that. 

_C'mon, Jooheon, hurry up._

"Babe, come out, we promise we won't hurt you," the second voice said softly.

Who they think I am? No, I'm not getting out of here.

"If you don't come out now, we'll break down this door," it was the first voice again, but now there was a distinct impatience in it, and as if to prove his words, its owner pounded his fist on the wooden surface.

I sobbed quietly.

"And then I'll break your fucking brainless skull."

_Jooheon._

"Get the fuck out of here!" he barked.

I don't know if it was his aura or something, but those two were gone, I could tell by their fading smells, but I didn't care about them anymore. All I could think about now was the slightly bitter smell of spruce. It enveloped me from all sides and probably even got into my skin, but it was just delicious.

 _He smells so fucking good_ , I thought.

"Changkyun, open the door," Jooheon said softly. 

I opened the door without hesitation, and the last thing I remembered was his concerned, understanding look and warm hands.

***

Changkyun scared the hell out of me with his phone call. He was almost crying, begging me to take him away, and I took off as soon as he told me where he was.

When I entered into the school, I immediately understood what was wrong. Well, with whom it does not happen, big deal — the alpha actually turned out to be an omega.

My brother is an omega. My beloved little brother, who I've been crazy about for years, turned out to be an omega. 

I gathered all my self-control, took a deep breath, and walked quickly toward the toilet. I need to get him out of here before others get their hands on my treasure.

And how angry I was when I heard what that alpha said. I swear, I was ready to tear both of them into pieces, and I hurried to inform them, but when I heard a soft sob, something inside me twitched.

I barked on them, and for my astonishment, they hurried away. 

Seeing the state Changkyun was in, my heart sank. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the tile wall, his eyes closed, and a grimace of pain on his face. I think, he passed out from the shock of pain, because he didn't react when I touched him.

My first thought was to take him to the school nurse, but I dismissed it as not a good idea, so I picked him up and carried him to my car.

I took him to my house, and called to parents and told them that Changkyun would stay with me for the weekend. I can't take him to parent's home like this.

***

I don't know how long it took me to wake up, and I didn't care at the moment. The only thing I realized was that I was in Jooheon's apartment.

I was terribly thirsty.

"Water..." I croaked, and a glass of cool liquid appeared in front of my eyes, which I drained at the one moment.

Jooheon set on bed near to me and touched my forehead.

"How do you feeling?" he asked. 

I listened to my feelings. The lower belly throbbed with a dull ache.

"I'm still hurting, hyung," I whimpered.

"I couldn't watch you suffer, Kyunnie," he took my hands and started to cover my knuckles with light kisses. "I gave you painkillers, but they didn't help."

I understood what he was talking about, and I gripped his arm tighter, forcing him to look up at me.

"Then _you_ help me, hyung."

"Are you sure you won't regret about it?" he asked seriously. "It's not right, we're brothers..."

"Then I'll have to find another alpha," I said sadly, propping myself up on my elbows. Of course, I was pretending. He's a terrible owner.

"No way."

He pushed me back onto the bed, kissing me hungrily, and I opened my mouth to let him in.

The pain in my lower abdomen gave way to a pleasant pulling sensation, and I realized that I was aroused. From kissing. Yeah, it's in heat.

He was licking my neck like I was some kind of sweetness, and it was only when he lowered himself lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses on my torso, that I realized that I had been without my outer clothing all this time. He went down even more, plunging his tongue into the hollow of my belly button, which made my skin crawl, and picked up the waistband of my sweatpants. Probably changed my clothes while I was unconscious.

I hissed as the air touched my hard cock, and the next second I gasped as Jooheon took it in his mouth. He moved his head a couple of times, pushing it all the way to the end, and I came down his throat with a long moan.

He pulled away with a grin and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"You're so impatient," Jooheon croaked, leaning over me and kissing me again, letting me taste myself on my tongue. His hand slid down the inner side of my thigh. "Spread your legs for hyung, love."

I did as he said, slightly corroding my knees and giving him more access.

"You're so sweet... I could eat you," he whispered languidly in my ear, and as if to confirm the words, he lightly bit my collarbone.

He pushed in two fingers and began to move them inside of me, drawing ragged breaths from my mouth. After a little more time, he added a third and moved them more faster to better prepare me for his size.

He is big, I know. And no, I didn't peek on him in the shower. At once, maybe.

Jooheon stretched out his fingers, and I let out a disappointed moan, but the next second I felt him all the way inside me.

Hurt. Very hurt. My eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Kyunnie, just wait a little, it will be better, I promise," he leaned over my face and began randomly kissing the salty moisture from my cheeks, whispering some calming nonsense.

After getting a little used to the strange feeling of being full, I said in a trembling voice:

"You can... You can move now..."

And he started to move. At first slowly and jerkily, still afraid to hurt me.

But then I wanted more.

"Hyung, faster," I took my cock in my hand and began to pump it in time with Jooheon's accelerating thrusts. I tried to make my gaze as unabashed and lascivious as possible, and looked at my brother from under my half-lowered lashes.

It seemed to get him even more excited, and he sped up, literally shoving me into the soft surface, and all I could do was cling to his neck with one hand and moan his name.

"Hyung, I..." I didn't finish, caming on my stomach.

He was also not long, and leaving my body with my disappointed sigh, he came on my hip and fell next to me, breathing hard.

"Changkyun," he called after few minutes. 

"Mm?"

"Can I mark you, please?" 

I turned to face to him.

"Are you really want to do it?" 

"I do," he nodded. "I really want."

I felt that I was sleepy.

"Okay, but later," I yawned. 

He hugged me in silence, and before I fell asleep, I saw his eyes light up with happiness.

We may be brothers, but that does not prevent us from loving each other, even if this love is far from fraternal.


End file.
